A Dream in the Dark
by EvilEmi
Summary: We all know how Angel got a soul, what if Darla got one as well? Would their love survive the centuries? Darla/Angel romance. On hiatus until I get a review!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! I know, I know, I'm in the middle of another story...like two other storys...hehe. But I had this idea and I couldn't get it out of my head so here it goes! :) I really love Darla/Angel romance so that is what this story will be! This chapter is short, but I thought it was a good place to stop this chapter. I used the idea of the scene we saw and then changed the dialogue. I hope you enjoy! Please review! :)Disclaimeer: Spike: Why the bloody hell would anyone think EvilEmi owns Angel?!

Drusilla: I don't know, luv. The stars sing to me, they tell me EvilEmi does not own Angel!

Spike: *Sigh* Yes, pet, I just said that.

* * *

I can tell as soon as I walk in that something is wrong. The way he cowers in the corner, avoiding my eyes. I step towards him and he looks up and glances my way. I try to continue as if I can't tell anything is wrong, he is very wary of me, what has happened? "Darla!" He gasps out my name and pulls me close to his chest. I push back and glare at him, "Angelus, what's happened?" "That girl you brought me! Her people, they, they did something to me!" "Which girl?" I bring him a lot of girls. "That gypsy one!" That enlightens me, I wish it didn't. I don't want to believe it. I _can't _believe it! "A soul! They gave you a filthy soul!" I scream and jump back. He is no longer my Angelus, no longer my darling boy. "Get out! And don't you dare come back! You disgust me!" It pains me so much to say these things to him, but I must remember he is no longer fully vampire nor is he human. He's _nothing_. He's _alone. _He takes one step out the door and I slam it shut. I sulk over to a chair and collapse finally letting my emotions out. Sobbing, weeping, crying, whatever you want to call it, I did it. Anyone who says vampires can't love; well they've never met me.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the show Angel! I hope you enjoy!

Oh and by the way, Darla will be switching back and forth between calling Spike; 'William' and 'Spike', so don't get confused!

* * *

I take William and Drusilla with me to the gypsy's camp. I have to get my boy back, I will do anything! We start to massacre the people, but I stop and grab the father of the girl Angelus killed and I pull him over to the side. "Change him back!" I growl, "Give him his soul back!" The man is terrified, but for once I don't care. "I won't. He deserved what he got." I fight the urge to kill him and I say, "Fix him or your family dies! Your choice." "Fine! Fine, just let my family live!" Finally I'm getting somewhere with him. "Change him and then, and only then, will I release your family." He looks anxious and I can smell the fear, but I won't back out of my word. This concerns Angelus so I must do everything in my power to save him. The man nods and speaks, "I cannot do the spell alone, my mother must help me." I turn to shout at Spike to let the old woman go, he groans, but does what I asked. The man talks to his mother and explains what they are doing and they set up to perform the magic. As they begin to chant I start to grin, soon my darling boy will be in my arms again. My grin slowly turns into a frown as I'm struck with pain. I fall to the ground and cry out; the pain is coming from within me, circulating every part of my body. Quickly it subsides and I look up to find Dru standing above me, offering a hand to help me up. I hoist myself up and dust off my clothes and fix my hair. "Grandmummy, are you all right?" Drusilla's black eyes stare into my blue ones, boring into my soul…well that is if I had a soul. "Yes, yes I'm fine! And I told you to stop calling me that!" Dru backs up and goes to talk to Spike, while I march up to the gypsies. "Well? Did you do it?" "We have completed the spell." The old woman answers me with confidence and not one ounce of fear. "Good." I call for Drusilla and William and we leave together, on the hunt for Angelus. "Did they fix Daddy?" Dru's voice rings out and I smile, "Yes, Dru, they fixed 'Daddy'!"

* * *

Whadda think? Did they really 'fix' Angel? Please review, they make me write faster! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry for not posting in a while! I had chapter 3 done and then I might have erased it off my computer... hehe.. and this is why I write fanfiction and don't program computers! I hope you like this chapter! Please review! :) I do not own the show Angel or any of the characters! All I want for Christmas is reviews! Edit: PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what people think of this!

* * *

At the mark of one month searching for Angelus I started to feel…unsettled. I had a young boy this morning for breakfast and his screams made me feel like a monster. Dru said something about how having Angelus back will make killing more fun, I sure hope so. When I see couples walk down the street I wonder if a soul was really something worth destroying 150 years of a relationship. We are nowhere closer to finding Angelus then we were when we started, but I won't give up hope this easily. Sometimes my thoughts drift back to when we were with the gypsies and I can't help but wonder what happened to me. "Grandmummy!" Drusilla's shout brought me out of my thoughts. "What?!" I snapped at her. "Spiky was talking to you." Oh. Ugh, Spike. "Yes, what do you want Spike?" "Is it just me or does that man look a lot like Angelus?" I spin to look at where Spike is gesturing and evaluate the situation for myself. "Angelus." His name comes out in a whisper, but I see the man's head twitch up in my direction. It's him. It's my darling boy! My Angelus!

I watch as he starts running… away from me. My heart shatters, even with his soul once again gone, he doesn't want to be with me. I do the only thing that comes to mind, I chase after him. He's brooding in a dark alley when I find him. "Angelus?" "Darla." "Why did you run, Angelus?" I try to keep the hurt out of my voice, but I can tell it comes through. "Why did you follow me? I thought I was _disgusting _and that you never wanted to see me again!" "What's wrong Angelus? Why are you acting like this?" Something was wrong, it didn't seem that Angelus was any different than the last time I saw him. But everything is different. I'm not mad or disgusted or depressed this time. "What's wrong?!' Angelus bellowed, 'what's _wrong_?! I have a soul! Nothing changed from last time. Why do you seem so shocked? I thought you'd be used to it by now, have a new mate and everything." His voice drips with sarcasm and anger. He takes a step towards me and I fill the gap. "Angelus," He interrupts me before I can continue. "It's Angel, now." …Well that I did not expect... "Okay, Angel. We went back to the gypsy's camp and asked them to take away your soul again, they said they did." "Well…they didn't." I had already come to that conclusion. "But they did preform a spell, what did they do?" I said this more to myself but of course Angelus… _Angel_ had heard it. We spend the next few moments in silence savoring each other's presence, not knowing how long it will last. Angel is the first to break the silence. "A soul.' What? 'They must have given you a soul!" "Wait, what?! You think they gave me a soul!? I guess your whole solitary thing has made you crazier than I expected! Bye, Angelus!" I can't believe that Angel thought I had a soul. I turn and start walking away, when Angel's hand grabs me and holds me back. "You do have a soul Darla. And it will eat away at you, until you are nothing but an empty shell of the person you used to be. Let me help you. Please." His eyes look straight into mine and send shivers down my spine. He's right, I know he is deep down; I just don't want to admit it. I can feel the tears start to swell in my eyes and Angelus pulls me close to him. My body starts racking with sobs as soon as my head touches his chest. "Oh, Angelus I've missed you!" He leans down and kisses my hair, everything may not be alright and we might be blood-sucking demons, but at least we have each other.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
